EMOTIONS
by tobie-baka
Summary: Eight friends are becoming parents together how fun will this be? Sasu Saku Naru Hina Neji Ten Ino Shika Tema •will the guys find out... •what is Neji hiding away... •is ino in danger... •will Hinata survive... •what is Sai and Temari planning... •will Sasuke's eyes wander... •who will Shikamaru pick...


_SasuSaku_

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I cover my poor ears in irritation as I look at my girlfriend who was crying, sobbing and screaming her lungs out, just what I needed... Note the sarcasm. "Just face *sob* it S-Sasuke *sob* you don't w-want *sob* m-m-me anymore!" She cried out loudly. Everyone in the class turned and was staring at us with big eyes including our teacher,its like I just murdered someone and ate them whole, how embarrassing "You don't w-want me *sob* cause I'm f-fat right!" She said and beat on my chest. "Yes... Uh no! I meant no!" There were a few gasps and snarky comments from my fangirls. I quickly corrected my error but the damage was done, I wanted to say no but yes accidentally slipped out. She started crying louder and louder, clutching my shirt and using it as a tissue... Ew. "Mr. Uchiha please take Ms. Haruno down to the nurse" Mr. Hatake said boredly and sighed. I sighed and motioned for her to stand up but ,Sakura being Sakura was stubborn so I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder receiving a few deathglares from fanboys and fangirls were almost fainting. Her fanboys to be exact but I had a couple of them but you see,but... I don't swing that way. She struggled much kicking me and hitting my back but I didn't let her down, she eventually realized it and stopped, it was a silent walk towards nurse Shizune's office but I valued the peace and tranquillity.

 _NaruHina_

 **Naruto's POV:**

We were changing classes and I was on my way to Languages.

"Hey! Hinata! Wanna get some Ramen after school?! I screamed as I saw her blue or black dusky hair walking far in front of me. She didn't reply so I ran over to her but she kept ignoring me. Why? "Hey... Hinata...?" I said awkwardly and tapped her on the shoulder. I was scared because Hinata never behaved like this, she was too kind and caring... The fuck is going on? She finally turned around after I reapeatively poked her on the sides, she liked this and would usually burst into laughter... This time she didn't. She looked frustrated, annoyed and angry. "So... Do you wanna get ram-" she cut me short with a smack to the face. I could feel the heat on my cheek rise, it stung a lot. I would've cried but I kept the tears in cause I wouldn't hear the last of it from Kiba. 'Naruto got hit by a girl and he cried...' i played that over and over in my head but wait that wasnt important .What was wrong with Hinata? Why was she acting so weird? "Ramen! Ramen! Always RAMEN! You never ask me what we... I mean I would like to have! Stop being such a self obsessed greedy bastard!" She said and stormed off, I was standing there in pure shock clutching my cheek. "Hey dude... Get a ice pack, it will help with the swelling" Kiba said as he came over towards me. "Saw the whole thing..." He said I still wanted to ask him something but he gave me the answer straight away. "... No one else saw it except us and some random busy people, don't worry you go the nurse I'll go talk to Hinata" he said and disappeared into the crowd. You always got a friend in need that you can trust and rely on... I thought to myself, maybe Kiba changed but then Kiba came running out the class screaming while clutching his pants. "YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!!!" was his last words before he disappeared down the hall. I took my words back about friends in need and stuff... Kiba's crap...

 _NejiTen_

 **Neji's POV:**

"OKAY EVERYONE! NINETEEN MORE YOUYHFUL LAPS TO GO!!" I heard our gym teacher Gai shout. "YESSSS! GAI SENSEI! I WILL BURN WITH THE PASSION OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee said or shouted with these flames in his eyes. He increased his speed and was now in the lead . He and Gai were shouting weird things about 'youthful' and 'spring' crap towards each other really loudly. He preferred us to call him Gai , just Gai because he didn't want to sound as old as Mr. Hatake."a-a-almost there!" I heard a faint voice shout far behind me. I looked around and saw the shock of my life, it was Ten-Ten who was last and conpletly exhausted, usually she would be in front competing against Rock Lee but she was last... was she sick or something because she looked like hell. "A-Almost arggh-" her legs gave in, her eyes were open faintly and she was panting. I quickly rushed to her side as I caught her in time and noticed something interesting under that huge T-shirt she was wearing. "OH MY LITTLE YOUTHFUL PANDA!! NEJI! QUICK! TAKE HER TO THE MOST CHARMING BUT YOUYHFUL NURSE OF KONOHA HIGH!" Gai was shouting again but I was way ahead of him , hurrying down the hallways with Ten-Ten in my arms. I was carrying her bridal style because I knew she was expecting ,it was much obvious now , I didn't want to hurt her kid.

 _ShikaIno_

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

"This is all YOUR fault" Ino said as she banged her head against a desk. "Don't do that , it's unhealthy for the baby...or babies" I said with a little smirk.,"Aaaargh!,Stop controlling me!" She said as slammed her fists on the table. Hormones, I thought to myself as I smiled slightly. "The fuck are you smiling about? You're not the one pushing god knows how many babies out of a hole this tiny!" She said dramatically and made a really tiny circle representing her hole. "It wasn't supposed to happen! It was just a one night stand!" She started crying. I didn't know what to actually do but the most appropriate thing was to hug her. "Iruka-sensei i got the-...THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH?!" I heard a familiar voice shriek. I looked around and saw my girlfriend Temari standing at the open door... Oh Fuck...


End file.
